1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a document server function, a method for managing data in the image processing apparatus, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses into which various functions including a copy function, a scanner function, a FAX function and a network printing function are integrated are prevalent in organizations such as government and corporate offices and schools. The image processing apparatuses are sometimes called Multi Function Peripherals (MFPs).
Image processing apparatuses equipped with a high-capacity hard disk drive have recently become widespread and the image processing apparatuses have recently been used as document servers. This enables a user to save in an image processing apparatus data of a document, e.g., a document file including text, diagrams, photographs or images and to use such data remotely via a communication line by operating other device, e.g., a personal computer. Besides, this enables a plurality of users to easily share data generated by an image processing apparatus.
As stated below, there are proposed two methods for sharing or updating data.
According to the first method, data management software is made to monitor a common folder for which a user has set a notification rule, and when a data file in this common folder is updated, the data management software is made to detect that and give notice to the user.
According to the second method, when a page corresponding to received document data is already present in a server table, a CPU regards it as an update of the page and reads out document data of the corresponding page and a specified high-order relevant page from the server table. In addition, the CPU compares the document data of the corresponding page with the received document data, extracts an index item of the difference therebetween and adds the extracted index item to the high-order relevant page.
In the case where a plurality of users shares data, it is burdensome for each of the users to grasp information on an update of the data. Because a user who has updated the data is required to fully report the update to other users and the other users are required to organize the report thus received. As the number of data to be shared increases, operation related to the data update becomes more troublesome and information management becomes more complicated. The possibility arises that a report on an important update may be hidden due to other report that is not related to an important update, which may be an undesirable case in terms of data management.
The first method can save the trouble for users who have updated data to send a report. The first method, however, is incapable of avoiding the trouble for users who are to receive the report and of avoiding the complication of information management. The second method is also incapable of solving these problems.